<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy Dom by Llaeyro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996038">Daddy Dom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro'>Llaeyro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bingo, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, daddy dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for HP Daddy Fest's BINGO mini-fest prompt 'Daddy/Mummy Dom'. Blaise is trans masc, his body is not described in this drabble but it is implied that he uses strap-ons/dildos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Daddy BINGO 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy Dom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedsalad/gifts">ruinedsalad</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the benefits of having a trans boyfriend was choosing which dick he was in the mood for. After that, however, the choices were out of Draco’s hands. Blaise liked to be in charge, and Draco was more than happy to let him.</p><p>“I want to suck your cock,” Draco muttered against Blaise’s lips between kisses.</p><p>“Oh, do you now?” Blaise smirked.</p><p>“Please, Daddy.”</p><p>Blaise took hold of Draco’s wrists and pinned them above his head.</p><p>“You will do as you are told.” Lips nipped and sucked down Draco’s neck. “And you will like it.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” he whimpered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>